Familiar Feelings
by GohanRules
Summary: Roxas can't believe it...no one remembered. Not even the one person he thought for sure would...doesn't he mean anything to any of them?  AKUROKU  Tell me what you think in a review :


**Author's Note:** Omg…this was completely unexpected…sort of. I've had this story planned out for a while now, but about a third of the way through it just completely changed into something else. Well anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this but I'm not so sure if it's any good. Please, regardless, review and tell me what you think. Also, this story is dedicated to my new fanfiction buddy, TheRoxasToMyAxel. She has really inspired me to want to write more. Hope you like this.

**Warning:** Yaoi/slash/AkuRoku

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts…but man….the things I'd do…*stares dreamily* lol.

Roxas sat alone atop the infamous clock tower of Twilight Town overlooking the residents of this small world. He watched as the people down below scurried to their homes before nightfall came. The blond couldn't help but smile as a frantic mother dragged her two small children home while somehow balancing a bag of groceries in each hand.

_ 'Hmm…must be nice to have someone care for you like that…wish I had someone like that…'_ Roxas thought sorrowfully as he refocused his attention to the beautiful sky overhead. One of the reasons he came here to think was because of how serene he always felt when watching all the vibrant colors that show up right before a sunset.

_'I guess they don't call it Twilight Town for nothing,'_ he resolved amusedly. He gave a short chuckle in response to his denseness, but swallowed it down when he remembered why exactly he was here "thinking" in the first place.

_'They forgot…all of them. I mean It's not like I expected all of them to remember, but I thought for sure one of them would…'_ Roxas sighed as he kicked his dangling legs in frustration. He clenched his teeth as he felt his eyes water abruptly. He was going to _not _cry over this! Not over something so…so…_juvenile_. Yet despite his best efforts to keep the flooding waters known as his tears from falling, it was useless as he felt warm, salty moisture make its way down his cheeks and fall from his face. Many more followed after and Roxas could feel his defenses tumbling down. He let out a quiet sob as he watched the sun recede into the horizon making the shift into darkness.

Roxas didn't know how long he stayed there bawling until finally getting up. He gave one last look at this peaceful world before he summoned up a portal back to his room in The World That Never Was. After all, that was his home wasn't it? He stepped through the swirling vortex of darkness and found himself in front of his bedroom door. The blond sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. As he reached for the polished silver doorknob, his stomach suddenly growled theatrically. A faint tint came upon his cheeks when he realized he hadn't eaten a thing since this morning.

_ 'Oh god that's so embarrassing,'_ he thought. He spun on his heel and decided to walk to the kitchen and get a snack seeing as he skipped lunch and dinner. Most of the Organization members would have portaled themselves there, but not Roxas. Walking was his pathetic attempt to keep some kind of normalcy around this place. He found himself walking down blank halls and going down awfully drab white staircases. Roxas never understood how throwing some paint on these walls or having some form of décor could possibly distract them from their ultimate goal. He shook his head and pushed the thought of having a serious conversation with the Superior over color schemes, to the back of his mind when he found himself reaching the kitchen. He slowly pushed the oversized (and annoyingly white) doors open and entered the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Came the loud chorus of yells. Roxas girlishly shrieked as he tripped backwards and landed on his bottom while keeping a death grip to his chest over his "heart". He looked up to the source of sound and saw several familiar grinning faces. He focused his vision on one particular red head of hair as he tried to catch his breath.

"Axel? W-what's going on?" asked a confused Roxas. He gripped the pyro's offered hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'? C'mon even _you_ aren't that dense. Do you really think I'd forget today was your birthday?" answered a very amused Axel. Roxas was speechless. He looked past his best friend to see the rest of the Organization laughing and conversing with each other; each either holding a small plastic cup or munching on chips lying out in bowls around the room. Even Xemnas and Saix were engaged in a conversation about different attack techniques to use during battle.

"Roxas, you ok there buddy?" questioned the redhead. Roxas blushed, realizing he was daydreaming again.

_'This…this was all for me. They all took the time to put this together...because of me…'_ Roxas thought as once again tonight, he felt the familiar pricks in his eyes. This time he didn't try to hold back his emotions. He let those tears slide down his face and gave a watery smile up at Axel. He couldn't help but think of how pathetic he must look right now; quivering lip and all. Axel on the other hand, was heartbroken. He tightly put his arms around the petit blond in front of him as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"Roxas, I'm…I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it. If you want, I'll tell everyone to l-, "Axel's frantic apology was halted by a slender finger placed on his lips. Roxas wordlessly leaned in and brushed his pink rosy lips so they were barely touching the pyro's as he rested his arms around his neck.

"Don't apologize. I love it. Thank you." said Roxas shakily. Axel only placed both hands on the blond's slender hips and closed his eyes as he fully connected their mouths together in a soft yet passionate kiss. There they were in their own little world, mindful of nothing but the explorations through each other's mouths; their tongues dancing together as they searched through every cave and sweet spot imaginable. Soft moans could be heard from the other but they didn't pay mind to it. It was as if nothing existed but the hazy pleasure brought upon by the gentle caresses.

Suddenly a loud collection of cheers formed in the room. The two instantly separated and looked away, both sporting blushes as fierce a color as Axel's hair. They both startled as two arms joined them together with the body of a third party. They looked up to see the cheery face of Demyx as he grinned down at the two of them.

"Finally! Geez guys, any longer and Luxord over there would have won the bet," commented Demyx while pointing at said infamous gambler sitting at a small table dealing cards to a group he had somehow convinced into playing strip poker. Roxas and Axel just stared at Demyx like he had grown an extra head. Zexion took this time to lead the sugar inebriated blond away from the two and to the DJ booth. Demyx always loved to volunteer for the position seeing as he was the reason they even had one.

Axel and Roxas silently thanked Zexion's gift of being in the right place at the right time as they once again relaxed. Roxas gently took hold of Axel's large hand as he looked up into the vibrant green pools of his eyes. He lifted himself to his tippy toes and pecked the taller's cheek. He had to admit, this was _the_ best birthday he's ever had. He doesn't care if anyone says he's not allowed to have emotions, because whenever he's around Axel, his "nonexistent" heart flutters. Roxas might be a Nobody, but he wasn't stupid. He knows what this feeling means. He embraced the redhead and rested his head against the toned chest. Axel just stood there playing with the shorter's honeysuckle blond spikes as he felt, rather than heard, Roxas mumble something.

"What was that?" he whispered, looking down at the emotional teen. Roxas lifted his head and revealed watery eyes.

"I love you."

**Alright there it is! How'd I do? Did you wanna cry? Did you wanna cheer? Did you wanna scream curses at your monitors while imagining ripping my head off? Either way, please please tell me what you thought of this sickeningly sweet one-shot lol. **


End file.
